While You Were Out
by hadleighstork
Summary: Lorenzo finds Elizabeth after Ric drugs her and leaves her on the couch, and helps her humiliate him before getting her out of there.


**Pairing: Elizabeth/Lorenzo**

**Rating: NC-17/R**

**FYI: **This happens when Ric drugs Elizabeth and she wakes up with Lorenzo in the house and Ric gone. Thanks to Miss Mae for the banners!!

**While You Were Out (C)**

_Elizabeth and Ric's House…_

When Elizabeth woke up her head really hurt and she could feel her nightgown pushed high up, almost to her chest, underneath her yellow blanket. She was on the couch and everything was really blurry but slowly her vision cleared and she heard footsteps moving around behind her.

"Ric?"

"Your husband isn't home right now."

She almost screamed when she saw him but kept quiet and just stared at him. "Lorenzo Alcazar?"

He was standing there in a black suit and tie, just looking down at her. "Elizabeth Lansing."

"What are you doing here? Where is my husband?"

"Ric left after calling me, and something didn't sound right so I came over and found him gone." Lorenzo said gently. "He said he needed an alibi and knew that if the cops came asking about him, you would say that he had been here with you."

Elizabeth's mind raced. That was why he'd practically pounced on her as soon as she got home and made love to her on the couch. It was just so she'd fall asleep afterward and would think he'd been there with her the whole time. But wait……she never fell asleep right away after sex.

"My head really hurts."

"I think he might have drugged you," Lorenzo said grimly as he handed her a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers. She put the pills down on the coffee table, making sure she was covered and took the water from him. "So you'd fall asleep and wouldn't notice that he left you. I knew something was up, but I never thought he'd actually _drug_ you."

"He could have, he wouldn't do that."

Lorenzo looked at her and Elizabeth tried not to back down. Ric had been acting very suspicious the past few weeks. Lorenzo seemed to know this too.

"Does he have a secret drawer or little chest that he puts things in?" he asked. "Maybe we can find something."

"I saw him by the desk when I came home," she said, pointing to it. "He looked like he was trying to put something in the drawer before I saw, and then he made me a drink and I forgot about it."

Lorenzo moved over to the desk and pulled out a lockpick and pried open the drawer she was talking about. "I see keys and papers and………..here it is."

He held up a little brown bottle filled with liquid and showed it to her. "Yeah, he definitely drugged you. He must have mixed it into your drink."

That explained why she fell asleep right after sex, even though she normally didn't, but Elizabeth still didn't want to believe it. "Why would he want to drug me?"

"because he's doing something," Lorenzo said, "something involving Sonny and Carly and Jason, and all he cares about is getting back at them. He doesn't care about who he uses or hurts…even if that person is you."

He moved closer to her and refilled her glass of water. He was so close, and she could see the concern in his eyes, but also the anger at what Ric had done. "I've done some pretty terrible things in my life – nothing compared to my brother but still. I've never hurt a woman or child in any way, and I never will. Obviously Ric isn't above that."

"I – I don't, I don't want to be here," Elizabeth said, pulling the blanket up higher to her neck as she sat up. Her nightgown fell in place and she squirmed. She felt dirty and used. He'd used her and then run off like it was nothing, and her body suddenly didn't feel like her own. "I don't want to be here when he gets back."

"I can help you," Lorenzo said quickly, and something in his voice made her trust him. "Wherever you want to go, I can have a plane take you there immediately. If you just want to go for a little while, or if you want to disappear for good, I can make it happen. I can make sure Ric never finds you, and that he never hurts you again."

"Thank you Lorenzo." She looked deeply into his eyes and knew he was being sincere. "You don't have to do this. You don't even know me."

"I know enough about you" he said. "I've seen you around town. I know you care very much about the people in your life and you do what you can to help them, and I know that you are far too good for a man like Ric Lansing."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You don't have to stay here any longer Elizabeth. We can go right now. You never have to be here again."

She nodded slowly. "I want that. It's just…"

"What?"

"I wish there was some way to pay him back." She shook her head. "He can't get away with this. If he did this to me, what has he done to other people? That we don't know about? He can't just…….lie and use me and drug me. He can't get away with it!"

She ran a hand through her hair and didn't notice that her blanket had slipped and now sat in her lap, and that Lorenzo could see her in her blue silk nightgown, the one Ric always said he loved on her. It dipped low between her breasts and was smooth and trimmed with lace, and it had always been one of her favorites, too. Now she just wanted to rip it off.

Elizabeth glanced at him and noticed for the first time how he was looking at her before Lorenzo could hide it. From the looks of it it seemed like he wanted to rip that nightgown off her too, which wasn't the worst idea because she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand thinking about Ric or sleeping with him on this couch, or anything. She just wanted to feel something completely different, to take control again, and then to leave and never look back.

"There's nothing I can do, though," she said quietly, knowing it was true.

Lorenzo's eyes narrowed and he began to smile. "I wouldn't say that. I might have an idea, Elizabeth, if you're interested in hearing it……."

------------

"Ready, Elizabeth?"

She nodded and laid back down on the couch, making sure her nightie and the blanket were in place, and pretended to be asleep. Lorenzo had told her that the whole house was wired with cameras, and that Ric would go over the footage every night for anything strange. It made her feel violated again, that she was being watched even in her own home, so when Lorenzo suggested that they pretend they were having an affair this whole time and let the footage come up on the cameras – after he got rid of the footage of him finding her and them talking about her escape – she was more than willing.

This would be fun and it would humiliate and anger her soon to be ex husband, if she had anything to say about it.

They wouldn't have to do much: Lorenzo would just pretend to find her passed out and they'd start kissing while pretending to undress, making it only look like they were having sex right there in the Lansings's home. Then Lorenzo would get her out of there and that would be that.

He already found the camera that Ric used to watch this room, it was in the plant sitting on the mantle on top of the fireplace. Lorenzo had erased the footage of them from earlier and now they were ready.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth wake up." She felt him sit down on the couch next to her and pretended to stir.

"Lorenzo?"

"Wake up" he said softly as he handed her a glass of water. She took one sip and put it down. "I just arrived. Ric's not here."

"That's always good to hear." Relying on instinct Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him. She kissed him softly at first and then harder when she felt him respond. Her blanket slipped into her lap and bared the pretty blue nightie she was wearing when Ric left her on the couch.

Lorenzo's hands found her shoulders and moved to her arms and he didn't try to push the straps down, and she knew he wouldn't. This was just for show anyway. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him and she could feel how warm he was even under his suit jacket and dress shirt. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he kissed her deeply and Elizabeth made sure to moan.

His hands caressed her back rubbing the silk against her warm skin and Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair. It was thick but still soft and silky, not like she expected. She didn't really know what she expected from him, though. She'd noticed him around town – it was hard not to – but never let herself think about what it would be like to do…….this.

His tie was annoying her so she quickly undid it and tossed it over the back of the couch. Lorenzo pulled back and smiled at her, and Elizabeth smirked as she shoved his expensive jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the floor.

The next thing to go would have to be his shirt, since they were supposed to make it look like they were actually having hot, sweaty sex on Ric's leather couch. The camera on the mantle was getting a great shot of this and she almost wanted to stick around and see the look on her soon to be ex husband's face when he saw the footage, the bastard.

Elizabeth undid his top button and then the next, undoing the rest quickly until his shirt hung open. He was well built and had dark chest hair that made him look even more manly and imposing. He wasn't like Ric, who had very little hair and preferred to get rid of it. He said it was a politician thing.

No, Lorenzo Alcazar was all man, and he was in front of her now with his shirt off, looking at her like he just wanted to lay her down and bury himself inside of her. Elizabeth reminded herself that it was all an act, and quickly ripped his shirt down his arms and tossed it onto the floor. She ran her hands up and down his chest and Lorenzo growled.

She sat up so she was closer to him and kissed the base of his neck, then got him to lean back as she scattered kisses all over his chest. Lorenzo groaned again and put his hand on the back of her head, keeping her close as she licked and kissed. She stopped when she reached his stomach and worked her way back up, then kissed him deeply. Lorenzo kissed her back and put his hands on her waist, holding her close. He held her so close in fact that Elizabeth felt something she probably shouldn't have. He was hard under his dress pants, and growing harder as she kissed him and ran her hands up and down his sides.

She almost gasped in his mouth and knew he realized that she'd felt the hardness of his cock, but Lorenzo didn't let it show or slow them down.

He stayed where he was and let her slowly come down to straddle him on the couch, knowing that she was bare under her nightie where he was now pressed against her. "Don't worry" he said quietly so the hidden microphone wouldn't pick it up. "It's fine."

She didn't know what that meant but Elizabeth let him ease her down onto the couch so that she was flat on her back. She was still wearing the nightie because Lorenzo had told her he wouldn't take it off of her but would just make it look like decided to leave it on while going at it, and he was wearing only his dress pants.

He laid her down and began kissing her neck, and Elizabeth didn't even realize she was moaning. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close as he kissed her neck, branding her like she was his.

Lorenzo sucked on her earlobe making her tighten her legs and whispered in her ear. "We'll just keep doing exactly this for a couple more minutes and we're done. Then I can get you out of here. And I apologize for the……." He trailed off but it was pretty obvious what he meant.

"No." Elizabeth didn't mean to say that but now that it was out, she had to think about it. "No, Lorenzo."

"No what?" he whispered back, messing with the blanket and making it look like he was thrusting against her. Elizabeth threw her head back and moaned when he grinded against her and only spoke when the tremors passed.

"I don't want to pretend," she whispered. "Let's put on a real show."

He stared at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Very sure."

To show him that she meant it Elizabeth pushed herself up and made him kneel as well. She swept the blanket off the couch and kneeled before him in just her skimpy electric blue nightgown. Lorenzo's eyes swept over her in appreciation and Elizabeth dropped her gaze to the growing bulge in his pants.

Slowly she pulled his belt loose and dropped it on the floor, then pulled the zipper down. She was standing in front of him so the camera couldn't get a shot of him, just her back, and so Elizabeth pushed his pants down and pushed the boxers down with them.

He sprang free, thick and pulsating, and she wrapped her hand around him firmly. Lorenzo groaned as he watched her play with him, and Elizabeth used her other hand to gently cup his balls. She could feel the way he was shaking just a little and circled her fingers around his tip, making him bite his lip.

With him still in her hand, she reached up and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Lorenzo put his hands on her ass and pulled her forward, grinding his rigid cock against her blazing hot core shielded by the delicate silk. He could feel how hot she was and knew she wanted him, and he was so grateful for that because that pretend-incident on the couch would probably have ended up being very embarrassing for him before they were done.

Elizabeth moaned as he rubbed against her and Lorenzo bunched up the silk in his hands. Pulling back, he looked her in the eye to make sure she hadn't changed her mind and held the nightie at the ends. With one quick jerk, he pulled it up over her head and off of her and sent it to the floor. Elizabeth Lansing was kneeling before him dressed in absolutely nothing, and Lorenzo eagerly moved forward to touch her.

"So beautiful," he murmured as his hand found her breast and palmed it. She was a little small but perky and fit his hand just right, and that was all he could have asked for. Her skin was peaches and cream, so smooth and soft. His other hand moved lower down her body until his fingertips found her wet paradise. Elizabeth threw her head back with a little whimper when he pushed his fingertip inside of her, sliding it up and down her swollen slit to see how much she wanted him.

"Even more beautiful than I imagined." This part was said softly so the mic wouldn't pick it up, but Elizabeth heard him.

"More than you imagined?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Lorenzo said, leaning down to kiss her. He pushed his finger deeper inside of her and swallowed her little cry when he did that.

"I never imagined you'd be like this," he murmured so only she could hear him. "So soft. So smooth. And so wet for me."

"yes," she whimpered, moving her hips to push his finger deeper inside of her slick channel, but Lorenzo didn't want that. He wanted to be inside of her when she came, and he wanted to feel her move around him and squeeze him hard.

Elizabeth knew when he did that he wanted to call the shots, so she kissed him lazily, moving her tongue around with his, and pulled back with a slow, wide smile. "How do you want me?"

He chuckled at her husky tone and had a very wicked idea. "I want you on your knees, with your back toward me."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open as she stared at him and Lorenzo nodded. He knew what he was suggesting: if she did that and knelt on the couch with her back pressed up against his chest, she'd be bared to the camera and Ric would have a full view of her. And also of them going at it.

She thought about it and felt a rush of excitement at further making that asshole Ric Lansing feel small and inadequate. Smiling at Lorenzo Elizabeth slowly turned on the couch so that she was standing up on her knees and Lorenzo was behind her, and she was facing the camera directly.

She made sure not to look at the plant, which would have given her away, and leaned back against Lorenzo's chest and let her head fall on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, making her moan. His large dark hands slowly moved up to her breasts and he played with them, squeezing them and pinching the nipples lightly and asking her how she liked that. Elizabeth moaned and rubbed her ass against his engorged rod, making him squeeze her harder as punishment.

He moved his hands down her body to her thighs, wrapping them around her thighs and urging her to spread her legs a little. Elizabeth did and Lorenzo's fingers soon found her tender pleasure zone. He spread her wide and slipped another finger into her slit, moving it up and down until she was almost crying with pleasure. He found her little nub and played with it, drawing scream after scream from her until she was so wet and tense from the waves of pleasure that she didn't think she could last.

Lorenzo nudged her forward, and Elizabeth found herself on her hands and knees on the couch. She looked over her shoulder to see him doing the same as he positioned himself at her core. His slick tip pressed against her entrance as Lorenzo adjusted them both, and then he was on all fours on top of her and linked their fingers together.

She took a deep breath and held it, expecting him to thrust into her really hard and fast, and Elizabeth was surprised when Lorenzo took his time. He pushed against her slowly, widening her entrance which was already slick and ready for him.

He pushed more and more, making her groan from deep inside her throat, stretching her the farthest she'd ever been stretched before. Finally, his giant head was inside of her and Elizabeth let out a little cry because it felt so amazing. Lorenzo was breathing hard on her shoulder and only let himself enjoy it for a moment before he started pushing again, this time entering her slowly and smoothly until he was buried up to the hilt inside of her tight cavern.

"Oh, God," she almost sobbed. "It's never felt like this before."

He kissed her shoulder and began to slowly pull out, drawing another deep moan from her and one from himself when her tight little body didn't want to let him go so easily. He stopped halfway and pushed back in again, slowly and smoothly, driving her crazy with his calm rhythm.

She was wiggling her ass against his cock, wanting him to go harder and faster, but Lorenzo wanted to draw this out and make it good for both of them. He bit her shoulder lightly as he rested inside of her, trying not to burst, and his voice was rough.

"Rock with me, Elizabeth."

Hesitantly she moved her body like he said, like he was doing, rocking it gently. His thick, engorged dick moved inside of her smoothly, rubbing her in all of the right places until she felt hot and tight and on fire everywhere that he'd touched her with his hands and everywhere that he was touching her from the inside.

The gentle rhythm kept her suspended on the brink of bliss for a while, and Elizabeth slowed her breathing to really enjoy it. She wasn't used to a man that took his time when he was inside of her; that was why she really liked foreplay, because no one had lasted very long at all. But with Lorenzo, she loved both. She loved the feeling of him playing with her body like it was something for him to explore, and she loved the feeling once he got inside of her, like he was there to stay and happy to take his time and explore her there, too.

"That's it," he said gruffly in her ear. "That's exactly how I like it." Elizabeth moaned as he pushed even deeper into her as they rocked together like one. "Almost there, Elizabeth."

And he was right. With the way he'd slowly worked her up to something so powerful and overwhelming, she didn't last much longer. Her arms and legs shook with the force of her orgasm as it exploded inside of her, pulling him in deeper as her slick walls convulsed around his meaty cock.

Elizabeth let out a sharp cry, forgetting all about the show they were putting on for her husband, and Lorenzo let her ride out her pleasure for a moment before he burst inside of her, sending ribbons of his hot seed deep into her. Her body tightened around him and it felt so good, he didn't ever want to move from inside of her.

She slumped down on the couch, pulling him down with her, and Lorenzo was about to pull himself from her but decided against it. Elizabeth lazily reached for the blanket and half-heartedly covered them up a little, and snuggled back against him with his slowly relaxing cock still twitching inside of her.

"That was amazing," she sighed happily.

"I know," he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ric's an idiot for letting all this get away."

She turned a little in his arms, and Lorenzo reluctantly slid out of her and then pulled her into his arms. Elizabeth kissed him softly and he kissed her back until they absolutely had to break for air. "Speaking of getting away………."

He grinned and reached for his pants before his body could react to her smile and her soft curves the way it wanted to. "Let's go."

**The End.**


End file.
